Books Continuity - Generations
Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article. 1984 ''' Battle For Cybertron BIG LOOKER The Great Car Rally BIG LOOKER Bumblebee to the Rescue MARVEL BOOK Search for treasure under the Sea MARVEL BOOK Decepticon Patrol MARVEL BOOK Deadly Fuel Shortage MARVEL BOOK Forest Rescue MARVEL BOOK Bumblebee's Dangerous Mission MARVEL BOOK The Autobot Smasher MARVEL BOOK Autobot's Lightning Strike LADYBIRD BOOK Megatron's Fight For Power LADYBIRD BOOK Autobot's Strike Back LADYBIRD BOOK Laserbeak's Fury LADYBIRD BOOK Revenge of the Decepticons STICKER FUN Return To Cybertron STICKER FUN Terror at Mount Sheela AUDIO TAPE Optimus Prime v Megatron ADVERT TV Cars v Planes ADVERT TV Soundwave ADVERT TV Video Game VIDEO GAME Sun Raid TAPE/BOOK Highway Clash GAMEBOOK Bumblebee Saves The Day KIDS STUFF BOOK Deadly Paradise ST MICHAEL BOOK Can One Boy Alone Hold Back The Evil Decepticons? BOOKLET Optimus Prime V Megatron ADVERT COMIC Box BOX 1984 '''1985 Re-inforcements from Cybertron have arrived BOOKLET Earthlings: The STARS need your help PACK-IN FLYER Look inside for a special offer BOOKLET Have the Decepticons defeated us once and for all? BOOKLET Autoceptor, Kaltor & Deceptor debut Activity Sticker book BOOK Bumblebee To The Rescue AUDIO TAPE Menace at the Dam AUDIO TAPE Espionage AUDIO TAPE Satellite of Doom KIDS STUFF BOOK When Continents Collide KIDS STUFF BOOK Storms of Destruction KIDS STUFF BOOK Jaws of Terror KIDS STUFF BOOK Slaves of the Insecticons KIDS STUFF BOOK Bridge Builder ACTIVITY BOOK Power Failure ACTIVITY BOOK Seeing is believing ACTIVITY BOOK The Battle is far from over BOOK A Message from Outer Space MARVEL BOOK Autobot Snapshot MARVEL BOOK Big book of colouring fun MARVEL BOOK Jigsaw JIGSAW Jigsaw JIGSAW Peril from the Stars GAMEBOOK Island of Fear GAMEBOOK Dinobot War GAMEBOOK Cars v Planes ADVERT COMIC The Battle Goes On ADVERT COMIC Activity Colouring Book BOOK Sticker Fun Book STICKER FUN BOOK Sticker Fun Book STICKER FUN BOOK Decepticon Hi-Jack BIG LOOKER Insecticon Attack BIG LOOKER Dinobots Strike Back FIND YOUR FATE 1 Battle Drive FIND YOUR FATE 2 Attack Of The Insecticons FIND YOUR FATE 3 Earthquake FIND YOUR FATE 4 Desert Flight FIND YOUR FATE 5 Decepticon Poison FIND YOUR FATE 6 Reflective patches ADVERT TV Jetfire v Shockwave ADVERT TV Cars v Insecticons ADVERT TV Dinobots ADVERT TV Constructicons ADVERT TV Mini spies ADVERT TV Train set ADVERT TV Autobot's Secret Weapon MARVEL BOOK Battle for Earth MARVEL BOOK Video game VIDEO GAME S.T.A.R.S BROCHURE Box BOX 1985 Inside...a Transformer not sold in any store BROCHURE Mars Attacks: The Transformers IDW COMIC The other mini-spies debut 1986 Special Teams AUDIO TAPE New Teams ADVERT COMIC Special teams ADVERT TV The Autobots are under attack BROCHURE Outback, Tailgate, Eject, Rewind, Steeljaw and Ramhorn make their debut. Box BOX CLASSICS Jigsaw JIGSAW Ultra Magnus & Galvatron ADVERT TV Metroplex ADVERT TV Triple changers ADVERT TV Poster POSTER Battle in the Desert Valley POSTER CALENDAR The Ultimate Battle BROCHURE Battle of The Giants ADVERT COMIC New Decepticons V New Autobots ADVERT COMIC You Have Been Chosen BOOKLET Action Frize LADYBIRD Galvatron's Air Attack LADYBIRD Decepticon Hideout LADYBIRD Quiz book QUIZ BOOK Videogame VIDEOGAME Colouring book COLOURING BOOK 3D Jigsaw JIGSAW Jigsaw JIGSAW Jigsaw JIGSAW 3D 100 Piece Stand up Puzzle JIGSAW Pocket book POCKET BOOK Car Show Blow Up BIG LOOKER The Story of Wheelie BIG LOOKER Predacons ADVERT TV Skylynx ADVERT TV Trypticon ADVERT TV Box BOX 1986 Box BOX 1986 JAPANESE Decipher the Decepticon BOOKLET/CALENDAR Autobot Alert FIND YOUR FATE 7 Project Brain Drain FIND YOUR FATE 8 The Invisibility Factor FIND YOUR FATE 9 Optimus Prime and Megatron return. Televis art TELEVIS 86#4 Televis art TELEVIS 86#9 Quest for Autobot City BOOKLET Digital doom on the highway to destruction BOOKLET Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers: Mystery of Convoy VIDEO GAME All characters from the future return to their own time. '' '''1999 ' Battle Beneath The Ice CORGI BOOK Pop-Up Book POP-UP BOOK 2003 ' ''Optimus Prime dies. Ultra Magnus leads the Autobots again. '' Battle at Oilfield Valley MARVEL BOOK Invasion of the Decepticon camp MARVEL BOOK Galvatron Attacks MARVEL BOOK Hotrod's Escape MARVEL BOOK The Lost Treasure of Cybertron MARVEL BOOK Battle on the Junk Planet STICKER FUN BOOK Junkions ADVERT TV The Adventures of Ultra Magnus BROCHURE '''2005 ' Deleted Scenes MOVIE PREVIEW Start your own decoy collection BROCHURE Unicron is destroyed. Decepticons Deception BOOKLET Rodimus Prime Remembers BOOKLET Galvatron and Rodimus Prime timejump and then return to present '2010 ' Live Action Advert TV Optimus Prime returns '''2011 Technobots and Terrocons ADVERT TV Duocons ADVERT TV Throttlebots debut. Bumblebee becomes Goldbug. Monsterbots debut Sixshot ADVERT TV Punch and Clones ADVERT TV Overkill and Slugfest debut. Optimus Prime returns. Headmasters & Targetmasters ADVERT TV Headmasters Autobots ADVERT TV Headmasters Decepticons ADVERT TV Headmaster Horrocons ADVERT TV Targetmasters ADVERT TV Headmasters ADVERT COMIC Targetmasters ADVERT COMIC Lunchbox LUNCHBOX Decepticons at the Pole LADYBIRD Autobots Strike Oil LADYBIRD Fortress Maximus ADVERT TV Scorponok ADVERT TV Quizbook QUIZBOOK Box BOX 1987 Swamp of the Scorpion GAME BOOK Desert Of Danger GAME BOOK 20?8 Seacons ADVERT TV Sparkabots and Firecons ADVERT TV Triggerbots and Triggercons ADVERT TV Combiner tapes debut Quickswitch debuts Optimus Prime and others arrive on Nebulos Small Headmasters ADVERT TV Double Targetmasters ADVERT TV Powermasters ADVERT TV Powermaster Optimus Prime and Doubledealer debut. The Transformers leave Nebulos and then arrive on Earth. Powermaster Optimus Prime ADVERT TV Doubledealer ADVERT TV S.O.S Optimus Prime is back BROCHURE The Autobots are under attack BOOKLET Pretenders ADVERT TV Box BOX 1988 Pretender Beasts and Vehicles ADVERT TV Micromaster patrols ADVERT TV The Energon Trap COMIC-MAGAZIN 13 Transformers in Action: The Countdown to a New Space Age! COMIC-MAGAZIN #14 The Cosmic Adventure: Memories of Bumblebee COMIC-MAGAZIN #15 Transforming Robots in Action: The Case of Optimus Prime COMIC-MAGAZIN #16 Transformers in the for Peace: Powermaster Optimus Prime - a Robot, a Hero COMIC-MAGAZIN #17 The Curse of the Pyramids COMIC-MAGAZIN #18 Transformers in Action: Shockwave's Galactic Secret COMIC-MAGAZIN #19 Everyone Makes the Space-Robots? COMIC-MAGAZIN #20 Transformers in Action: In Memory of Earth COMIC-MAGAZIN #21 Transformers in Action: Attack at Dawn COMIC-MAGAZIN #2 Transformers in Action: The Troy Principle COMIC-MAGAZIN #4 Transformers in Action: The Invasion Of The Decepticons COMIC-MAGAZIN #5 Transformers in the Battle for Peace: A Big Day for Powermaster Optimus Prime COMIC-MAGAZIN #6 Transforming Robots in Action: New York — A City Sinking in Terror COMIC-MAGAZIN #7 20?? The Transformers who remained on Nebulos meet up with the Transformers on Earth. The Battle enters a new dimension BOX 20?9 Transformers in Action: Megatron's Ultimatum COMIC-MAGAZIN #8 The Transformers' Grand Hour: Headmaster of the Dimensions COMIC-MAGAZIN #9 Transformers in Action: Wanderer Between the Worlds COMIC-MAGAZIN #10 Transformers in Action: He Who Laughs Last ... COMIC-MAGAZIN #11 Transformers in Action: "By their Blasters you shall know them ...!" COMIC-MAGAZIN #12 Small Pretenders debut Pretender Classics ADVERT TV Pretender Classics BOX Monster Pretenders ADVERT TV Mega Pretenders ADVERT TV Mega Pretenders BOX Ultra Pretenders ADVERT TV Ultra Pretenders BOX More Micromaster Patrols debut Micromaster Battle stations BOX Micromaster Battle stations BOX Micromaster Battle stations and Transports ADVERT TV Micromaster Battle stations and Transports ADVERT TV Skyhopper & Groundshaker BOX Countdown & Skystalker BOX Countdown & Skystalker BOX Large Micromaster Transports ADVERT TV 20?0 The other Micromaster patrols debut The Micromaster squads debut Combiner Transports BOX Combiner Transports BOX Battlefield Headquarters BOX Anti-aircraft base BOX Action-masters ADVERT TV The Beginning BOX ACTIONMASTERS Large Action-masters vehicles ADVERT TV Small Action-masters vehicles ADVERT TV Micromaster patrols ADVERT TV Micromaster squads ADVERT TV 20?1 More Actionmasters debut Actionmasters Elite BOX 20?2 ' Advert TV Predator Air Attack BROCHURE Box BOX 1992 ''The other Turbomasters and Predators debut. Rescue Force debuts. The Constructicons are now yellow and have lost the ability to combine for now '''20?3 Artwork-Grimlock US-G:2#12 Artwork-Optimus Prime US-G:2#12 Artwork-Sideswipe US-G:2#12 Artwork-Decepticons US-G:2#12 Optimus Prime ADVERT TV Megatron ADVERT TV Megatron ADVERT TV Cars v Planes ADVERT TV Optimus Prime v Ramjet ADVERT TV Other cars and planes debut. Minis debut. Dinobots ADVERT TV Constructicons ADVERT TV Dinobots v Constructicons ADVERT TV Obliterators, Trakkons, Aquaspeeders, Stormtroopers, Axelerators, Skyscorchers debut debut Brochure BROCHURE 1993 Box BOX 1993 Colour changers ADVERT TV Gatefold Cover US-G:2#1 Autobot's Advantage BOOK Decepticon Danger BOOK Dinobots v Constructicons BOOK Search and rescue mission BOOK Autobots on patrol FLIP N FUN ACTIVITY PAD Decepticon Madness FLIP N FUN ACTIVITY PAD Book COLOURING ACTIVITY BOOK 20?4 Sparkabots and Firecons, Laserods, Rotorbots and Rotorcons debut Poster UK-G:2 COMIC Special teams ADVERT TV Optimus Prime v Megatron ADVERT TV Laser rods and Rotors ADVERT TV Stealth Assault ADVERT TV 20?5 ''' Sureshot Optimus Prime/Missile Trailer Convoy PACK-IN MANGA 1 Archforce /Missile Tank Megatron PACK-IN MANGA 2 Volt PACK-IN MANGA 4 Electro PACK-IN MANGA 3 Jolt PACK-IN MANGA 5 Sizzle PACK-IN MANGA 6 Skyjack PACK-IN MANGA 7 Space Case PACK-IN MANGA 8 Hooligan PACK-IN MANGA 9 Dreadwing & Smokescreen PACK-IN MANGA 10 Road Rocket PACK-IN MANGA 11 Road Pig PACK-IN MANGA 12 Confrontation of The Autobots and the Decepticons! TV MAGAZINE A Gathering of Fighting Robots'' TV MAGAZINE G-2 World Genesis: The Six Secrets of the Transformers Completely Explained!! TV MAGAZINE Scoop: Optimus Prime's Strengthening Project Brought to Light!! TV MAGAZINE The Mysterious Stealth Aircraft Dreadwing is a Decepticon! TV MAGAZINE Autobots vs. Decepticons: Combat Secrets TV MAGAZINE Optimus Prime of the Autobots has Fallen! TV MAGAZINE The Cyberjets Have Defected to the Autobot Forces! TV MAGAZINE Birth of the New Supreme Commander Battle Convoy! TV MAGAZINE Battle Convoy (2-pages) PACK-IN MANGA 13 Aero Raid PACK-IN MANGA 14 Strafe PACK-IN MANGA 15 Jetfire PACK-IN MANGA 16 Book BOOK Advert TV Botcon POSTER Botcon POSTER Book BOOK ''New Powermasters debut The Autobots Triumph in the Battle of Good Vs. Evil! TV MAGAZINE Hybrid style Optimus Prime dark version SPECIAL The Earth is in Danger BOOKLET Comic TELEVIS Comic TELEVIS Comic TELEVIS Comic TELEVIS Comic TELEVIS '20?? ' Many Transformers have now become Gobots. '' ''Many years later the Autobots become the Maximals and the Decepticons become the Predacons. '??95 ' UK comic strip ADVERT Optimus Primal v Megatron MINI COMIC Advert TV '??96 ' The Maximals are joined by: Polarclaw, Rhinox, '' ''Tigatron, Wolffang, Grimlock and Armadillo, The Predacons are joined by: Scorponok, Black Arachnia, '' ''Buzzsaw, Jetstorm, Insecticon, Razorclaw and Snapper Optimus Primal and Megatron upgrade to their ultra bodies. '??97 ' The Maximals are joined by: B'boom, Cybershark, Bonecrusher,K9, Snarl, '' ''Clawjaw, Air razor, Prowl, Ironhide and Silverbolt. The Predacons are joined by: Transquito, Inferno, Manterror, Retrax, Laserbeak, Powerpinch, Drillbit, Spittor, '' ''Ramhorm, Cicadon and Seaclamp. Beast Wars VIDEO GAME The Maximals build Orchanoc and the Predacons build Arachnid. '??98 ' The Fuzors are created: Torca, Silverbolt, '' ''Bantor, Airhammer, Noctorro, '' ''Skyshadow, Injector, Quick strike, Terragator, Buzzclaw. '' ''Some Transformers become Transmetals: Optimus Primal, Depthcharge, '' ''Rattrap, Cheetor, Rhinox, Air razor, '' ''Megatron, Scavenger, Rampage, '' ''Ravage, Waspinator, Tarantulas, Terrosaur '' Beast Wars: Transmetals VIDEO GAME ''Then Optimus Primal becomes Optimal Optimus. '''??99 Blackarachnia and Dinobot swap sides. '' ''Some Transformers become Transmetal 2s: Tigerhawk, Blackarachnia, Cybershark, '' ''Cheetor, Ramulas, Prowl, Jawbreaker '' ''Optimus Minor, Sonar, Nightglider, Stinkbomb. '' ''Megatron, Scourge, Dinobot, Iguanus, Spittor, Scarem. ??00 The Mutant beasts debut: Icebird, Poisonbite, Razorclaw and Soundwave. Tripredacus Agent debuts The Maximals and the Predacons leave Earth. The new Dinobots debut: Magmatron, T-Wrecks, Air raptor, Dinotron, Striker and Triceradon. ??99 ' ''The Beast Machines era begins. '' ''Megatron releases a transformation-lock virus. The vehicons conquer Cybertron. '' ''The remaining Maximals have become techno-organic The following characters debut: Optimus Primal, Nightscream, Cheetor, Che, Blackarachnia, Skydive, Snarl, Buzzsaw Geckobot, Longhorn, Nightviper, Quickstike and Primal Prime Megatron, Mechatron, Tankorr, Jetstorm, Thrust, Blastcharge Mirage, Scavenger, Obsidian '' ''The Deployers debut: Mol, Rav, Dillo Blackarachnia turns Jetstorm back in to Silverbolt. '''??01 The following characters debut: Rapticon, Terranotron Hammerstrike, Battle Unicorn, '' ''Cycle drone, Tank drone, Spystreak, Beast changer, '' ''Strika, Sonic attack jet, Rat trap Cheetor gains new nightslash body. ??02 Optimus Primal gains air attack body, Megatron gains megabolt body. Category:Fan Fiction